


Maze of Moments

by Kaizokuokubey



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuokubey/pseuds/Kaizokuokubey
Summary: After being executed by her own sister, Mukuro awakens in a mysterious facility. Told that her experiences at Hopes peak were the result of a coma, she's forced to confront how she really feels about Junko.
Kudos: 1





	1. Begins a new Beginning

“Wh...? H-Huh? This wasn't...supposed to...Why...me...?” 

These words repeated in Mukuro’s mind as her body began to burn. A feeling like as if she were covered in ants had begun to overwhelm her. An irritating sensation that made her itch. A situation she hadn’t become accustomed to from her days in Fenrir. 

_“This…is this…what dying feels like?’”_

She watched the neon pink blood squirt from her wounds, as her head slowly grew fuzzy. Death had her in its embrace. Like a moldy-grey-fog, it surrounded her muscular figure. Smothering her view of the horrified faces worn by her surprised classmates…even his!

Why was this happening? Wasn’t the point of objecting Monokuma to trick the others into thinking that Mukuro, or better yet Junko, was their ally? That nobody would suspect someone who’d dare to go so far as to physically assault the bad guy?

Then they’d spend the rest of the game: ‘Sowing the seeds of despair’ or what not.

“Wh...? H-Huh? This wasn't...supposed to...Why...me...?”

“Wh...? H-Huh? This wasn't...supposed to...Why...me...?”

“Wh...? H-Huh? This wasn't...supposed to...Why...me...?”

“ _Seriously...why me?_ ” Mukuro thought, as she was consumed by darkness. “ _Did Junko really want to be overrun with despair this early in the game? That must be it. I mean, why else would she kill me? That’s right, if she tried later, then I’d have just dodge the spears. Like I do every time she tries to stab me, or blow me up. Yeah…that must be why. She must have thought I’d dodge them later, and wanted it to be genuine._ ” 

“ _She’s probably full of despair right this moment. Crying over the death of her: smelly, freckle faced, stupid, useless, flat chested, boring, slob of a big sister. Oh, it’s been about ten seconds? She’s probably over it by now. Oh Junko... you always get bored so easily. It must be so hard for you to sit in that camera room, controlling that doll._ ”

“ _I wonder, who was it that actually did it? The one who killed the idol? Maybe, the writer? Or her serial killer side more likely. No, Junko said that she only kills boys. Was it a suicide? An accident maybe? Naegi? No, probably not. He wouldn’t be able to do something like that. Unless it was with that special luck of his._ ”

“ _Luck huh?...Sounds nice…it must be really convenient...to be lucky._ ”

“ _Junko...is it because…I’m unlucky?... Is that it? Is that why you killed me?...Is this euthanasia for messing everything up?...For some reason…I...I’m…_ ” 

  
“ _I’m…not ok with this!_ ”

  
“ _Why? Why did she kill me? I did everything she asked! We ran from home because of her! I left Fenrir because of her! She told me from the beginning not to get close to anyone, but her! So, I closed myself off to all of them! I was a freak! The stupid awkward sister of everyone’s favorite classmate!_ ” 

“ _I did nothing while she insulted me for years. Telling me I was ugly, and didn’t bathe. I gladly did anything she wanted. I gladly became the bridge for her to cross, so she could reach all of her desires._

 _"But it was never: ‘Thank you Mukuro,’ or something nice. It was always: ‘Took you long enough! Quite moving your smelly ass around so much.’_ “

  
“ _And in the end…SHE KILLS ME? Without a warning! Without a single: ‘Thanks for everything, I love you_!’”

“ _It’s just: ‘Despair this, despair that, yada yada yada!_ ’”

“ _Screw you Junko! My ‘flat ass’ will be waiting for your trashy ass in hell!_ ”

Or, at least that’s what Mukuro thought.

A crystal blue light suddenly blinded her. It’s rays plenty enough to illuminate the room she was in.

It was an empty classroom, but nothing like those at Hopes Peak. There were no windows, and the walls appeared to be made of solid concrete that matched the floor.

Mukuro was seated at a singular school desk. Unable to move a muscle. 

An image of a white boat, and the letters: ‘S.&.W’ flashed on the screen. While a mechanical voice spoke out from the speakers beneath it.

“Hello young talent!” It announced. “We are happy to welcome you, Mukuro Ikusaba, to our wonderful new program. Introducing: The S&W, Second Chances Facility. As you’re probably aware, the roster for the 78th class of our partners at Hope’s Peak Academy, have been completely filled for the upcoming school year.”

The portraits of her classmates from back at Hopes Peak flashed on the screen, including Junko. In Mukuro’s place was an image of a girl with curly blond hair and glasses.

“But don’t feel too bad about not making the cut. The information Hopes Peak’s scouts have gathered on you, and fifteen others, make you seem absolutely perfect for our newest program.”

“Introducing: The Baldr Facility Experiment! For the next year, you and fifteen others will be safely locked away within our specialty base, located deep in an unrecorded area of the Pacific Ocean.”

“Here you shall participate in an experiment devised to study how those with extraordinary talent, react and overcome unfamiliar and semi hazardous situations. But most importantly, how each of you develop your talents.”

“And if all goes well, you might be able to reach a level sustainable enough to actually attend the Hopes Peak: Ultimate’s Corse!”

“Junko?” Mukuro asked, rising to her feet. Only to be forcefully pulled back down. As a leather strap tightened around her waist.

“Please, remain seated for the remainder of the presentation!”

Mukuro cautiously watched on. As a slideshow presentation began.

“As said, you and fifteen other wickedly talented students will spend an entire year inside this facility. Together, we hope you will form strong bonds with one another. And eventually help each other to achieve the greatness none of you have been able to on your own.”

“But it won’t be a cakewalk. Every once and a while, we’ll reveal several hazards that might make your time with us a bit more difficult. But don’t fret. Because we have faith that you semi unique individuals will most definitely be able to overcome them.”

“Not to mention, the facility is fully stocked with provisions to make your stay as productive as possible. This includes: food, proper sleeping quarters, utilities, recreation space, special rooms for developing your talents, a working clinic, two of your classmates have proper medical training, as well as 24/7 monitoring from our head advisors. So, if anything breaks, we’ll put in our best effort to fix it instantly. Anything goes when you want a comfortable environment for your Rejected Ultimate’s!”

“Now, we know you’re antsy to meet the ones you’ll be spending a whole year with, Miss Ikusaba, but we have two very important matters of business to attend to before.”

“The first being that you might notice that you’re wearing the middle school uniform of you sister: Enoshima Junko. There’s a reason for that. We feel that Junko as a popular public figure, might keep up the moral of the others. But since the real Miss Enoshima is a tad busy participating in the true Ultimate ’s program. We figured that with you being twins, you’d make the perfect substitute seeing you’re already here.”

“That, and due to your participation in the military organization known as Fenrir over the past years. We think your position as someone who has killed a fair amount of people, might cause some uncertainty and discomfort amongst the other Rejected Ultimate’s.” 

“This is a social experiment to study how talented individuals react to one another. And if people are aware of you being what some might consider a mass murderer, be it for the greater good or not, we feel it might tarnish some of the results.”

“Which brings us to the second issue, you’re probably wondering how this happened. And to be honest it’s a long story. See, you and Miss Enoshima were originally supposed to attend Hopes Peak together. With you acting as the Super High School Level: Soldier. But an unfortunate incident on your last mission for Fenrir left you in crucial conditions.” 

“You had been ambushed, and shot sixteen times through various points in your torso. Leaving you in a three-month long coma.”

“Doctors were able to revive you, and patch up your wounds with artificial tissue. But even with that issue settled, we’re still unsure if or how your performance as a soldier will be affected by the experience. So, putting you in Hopes Peak runs a risk of unnecessary funds being spent, if you’re not up to your best performance. So consider this next year as a trial run.”

Suddenly a video of Junko popped up. She was lounging on a large tiger-print bean bag chair. A glass of fizzy water in hand.

“Hey Muku! You got more freckles?” Junko cheered, “I was totally shocked to hear you got blasted into swiss cheese, but I legit hope you’re able to heal up, so we can hang!”

“J-Junko?” Mukuro gasped, as her restraints tightened again.

“So, don’t mess up big sis!” Junko added, in an eerie tone. Before flashing a peace sign.

“JUNKO!” Mukuro screamed, with a mix of fear and anger in her voice, as her sisters face disappeared from the screen.

“T-this can’t be real…I’m dead! I was stabbed through almost every important organ in my torso! There’s no way I’d survive that! I don’t get shot on battlefields! JUNKO…WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?...COME OUT! IM NOT PLAYING YOUR GAME! GET OUT HERE!...JUNKO!”

“So, I think it’s about time we stop talking, and move onto the experience. Take time to explore the facility, and meet all of the others. So, when you’re finished, meet up in the recreation room located in the downstairs area. Good luck, and never forget to keep developing your talent Miss Ikusa- I mean Enoshima!”

Everything went dark for a second. Followed by a loud buzzing noise as a door flung open. The leather straps flew off, freeing Mukuro from the chair.

Cautiously, she rose to her feet before leaping and rolling over to a nearby wall. Patting herself down, she was troubled to learn that she was completely unarmed. When she was disguised during the killing game, she had a knife hidden in the waistband of her skirt, but now it wasn’t there.

" _What’s going on? Can this really be hell? Or is this just another one of Junko’s schemes? Maybe a mental training from Finral? Everything feels so real, but why? How did I get here, and why am I actually here? Junko?"_

  
She leapt through the open door, only to find a somewhat plain looking dorm room. It was average sized, like a motel. With a full-sized bed adorned with black bed sheets and matching comforter. There was a similar colored: dresser, vanity, and nightstand. A small reading lamp sat on both the nightstand and vanity. An open closet with several outfits that all looked like something Junko would wear. Alongside those were school issued: swimsuits, gym clothes, medical scrubs, and other various outfits that might come in handy. 

Mukuro peeked inside the dresser to see that it was stocked with: T shirts, shorts, socks, and underwear. The vanity had basic beauty products such as a brush, nail clippers, and several sample hair products.

She peeked inside the bathroom to see a single toilet and sink. Above which was a mirror and medicine cabinet that held a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, floss, and several other hygiene products. Alongside several wig caps. Sitting beside the toilet was a hamper.

With a sigh Mukuro planted herself on the bed. Gazing into the vanity mirror to see Junko with freckles looking back at her.

“ _What now?_ ” She thought, adjusting her wig. “ _Is this for real, am I in the middle of the ocean? What about Junko’s plan? And the killing game?_ ”

Rising to her feet, she walked over to the vanity. Glaring into the reflection a few seconds more, she lifted her shirt. Gasping, she noticed them. Red ovals had formed around various areas of the body, in the places that the Spears of Gungrir had pierced her. 

Feelings of uncertainty continue to flood her mind. Was Junko really in charge of this? What was her motivation? Did she get bored of the apocalypse, and was now just using people as lab rats? And with her dead sister as her main plaything none the less? But then again this was Junko after all. Did she end up killing the others? Was Naegi dead too?

But that also made no sense, why would Junko of all people, go through the trouble of bring Mukuro back after all that? That would be so unlike her.

“It would be a waste of good despair you ugly skank!” Mukuro told herself in her best Junko impersonation. 

But if not Junko then who, or what? God, why did she of all people have to be put in this situation. She never had to think, she just did! And now she was here with nobody to give her orders, and for the first time in a long time, she felt lost.

“Head to the rec room?” She asked herself, lowering her shirt.

“ _It can’t hurt to try? And Junko is a better communicator, so it’s natural to pretend to be her. Ok, lets follow the instructions._ ”

Readjusting herself, Mukuro exited her room, finding herself in a hallway that was similar to a hotel. To the left was a staircase, above which was a sign that read: ‘Pool’. To the right was more hallway that looked as if to lead to more dorm rooms.

“Recreation centers usually have a pool, right?” She asked herself out loud, attempting to recall events from when she was homeless as a kid. And her and Junko slept on a bench outside of a recreation center. Which did have a pool!

Following a set of stairs, Mukuro was led down to an obnoxiously long hallway. It was lined with several of your standard motivational posters, until finally ending with the entrance to the pool.

It was a Bermuda Full, the deep end of which was particularly immeasurable. It was shadowed so extensively by the impressive volume of water, so much so that the bottom was obscured completely.

But the rest of the pool was very reminiscent of Hopes Peak’s. Separated into five rows by dividers. And was Six feet deep throughout. Peering once more at the deep end, it was divided from the rest by a long sheet of plastic. Most likely to keep unfortunate swimmers from being sucked inside.

“ _I wonder if that one girl would like it here?_ ” Mukuro thought, recalling the shorter athletic girl from her class back in hopes peak. She couldn’t recall her name, but knew that swimming was her life. And a pool like this would have been a sight to see for someone like her.

But as she thought this, a person emerged from the deep section. Panting heavily, she crawled out of the cylindrical body of water. Already in her school issued swimsuit, with her swimmer’s cap and goggles that obscured her face and hair. She was a petite girl, save for her particularly toned thighs. She was also inhumanely pale with her skin almost grey. As if she were sick, or had no blood flowing through her at all.

“Oh! Another one woke up!” She said, her tone of voice undeniably made her come across as remarkably friendly and approachable. “That makes you…the eighth one to come through here?”

“Huh? Seriously?” Mukuro asked, imitating Junko. “That’s lame, people are going to think I’m a total slacker. But I guess fashionably late is a thing!”

“ _Yeah, that sounds right!_ ”

“I wouldn’t worry about it; all of the others only woke up around thirty minutes ago! Oh, where are my manners? I’m Wakumi Mizumi! Sorry I’m wet, I saw that pool and just had to take a dip!”

" _She’s obviously not that bright, so I don’t have to worry about her outsmarting me."_

  
“I’m Enoshima Junko, charmed I’m sure! And that’s understandable, a refreshing dip can always be nice! I’m just surprised you like dove right in, have you even been to the rec room yet?

“No, not yet. I figured waiting here for the others wouldn’t hurt.”

“That sounds like a good plan! So, Rejected Ultimate: Diver? Snorkeler?”

“Rejected Ultimate: Figure Skater!”

**Wakumi Mizumi, Rejected Ultimate Figure Skater: Birthday: 11/23, Height: 5’5, Hair: Violet? Eyes: Violet? Likes: Cheap Spicy Foods, Dislikes: Stuffed Animals.**

“Yeah, I’ve never swam in a pool before. So I thought I’d give it a try! Wait…Enoshima? As in THAT Enoshima? Oh wow! I never thought a big shot like you would be here! How did you become a ‘Rejected Ultimate’?”

“Oh please, there’s no need for praises like that. We’re all in this together after all! Rejected Ultimate’s for the win!”

“You’re right, it’s just….I can’t believe I’m standing beside you of all people!”

“Yeah, any who! Do you happen to know where the rec room is?”

“Oh, I don’t. The second I saw the pool I just really wanted to try it. So I ran up to my room and changed immediately. The others told me to wait before they could test the waters stability or something, but I decided not to. So I guess I’ll be the test.”

“That sounds like…super dangerous!” 

“Yeah? Well Carpe Diem, what doesn’t kill you…makes you stronger!”

" _This girl cannot be behind this_ ”

Mukuro gave Wakumi a look of concern before her eyes shifted to the door to the next room.

“Well, enjoy yourself! I’m going to take a look around! See you later!”

Wakumi politely waved as she wrapped a towel around her waist. 

“ _That girl, I couldn’t sense any intent to kill from her. But there seems to be something about her that’s not right. Is she just careless, or is it something else?"_

Mukuro sighed as she left the pool, and walked into a room full of towels. On opposite sides to her left and right were doors labeled: ‘Boy’s locker’ and ‘Girl’s locker’. A third unlabeled entryway sat between them that she decided was her best option 

Passing besides two laundry rooms, both of which were once again assigned by gender, Mukuro entered a huge room filled with dark red and yellow checkered flooring.

Forrest green walls were adorned with all sorts of paintings, and various other forms of modern art. In the center there was a huge metal obelisk with a glowing tip.

Mukuro looked around at the bizarre artwork. It was never something she could understand. Paintings of dogs hunting foxes, people being crucified, men and women betraying one another. None of which were labeled or even had artist signatures! 

She continue through the gallery before she heard a shrill shriek of anguish. A neon lit door came into view. 

Like a storefront, the door was laced in neon green and pink lights. With fluorescent lights circling the darkened windows. Techno pop music blared from within. The bass of which almost shook the ground beneath her.

There was another scream. As white LEDs above the door flashed on, reading ‘SALON'.

Cautiously, Mukuro entered. The music and screaming was now blaring, as she glanced around. A large mirror with several adjustable seats facing it was to the right.

Beside each were small tables with beauty products and tools. To the left were several nail stylings stations, and an area of the room hidden behind a silver curtain.

Spotlights beamed from the ceiling and reflected off the glittery floor. To the back of the room were three shampoo stations. One of which seemed to be in the process of being used to drown someone.

The person doing the drowning was a glamorous girl. She had beautiful brown eyes that gleamed like gems. Her hair was sculpted to look artistically messy, and wore a modest amount of makeup. She wore a plain white dress shirt and charcoal skirt. Covering her legs were ruby leggings with a matching ribbon tied around her collar  
She turned upon noticing Mukuro watching her. Before silently running up to the soldier.

“Oh dear, oh no no no no no!” She whined, glaring at Mukuro from different angles. “Oh lord, they really do Photoshop your adorable face don’t they? Tisk-Tisk, when will people learn that beauty is a sacred thing, and their computers will never capture it. Oh, you even have adorable freckles!”

“ _Nobody’s ever told me that!_ ”

Mukuro gazed at the girl. As helpful to Junko as she seemed, this girl was a potential hazard if Mukuro wanted to keep up her guise. She not only knew about Junko, but already delivered the CGI line herself. What was Mukuro going to do?

“Oh, my name is Venus Cariou. But since we’re in Japan I suppose its Cariou Venus. But you may just call me Venus!”

**Venus Cariou, Rejected Ultimate Beautician: Birthday:12/17, Height: 5’ 7, Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown, Likes: Rose Flavored Candies and Scented Candles, Dislikes: Social Media**

“Not that you need to introduce yourself to me, Miss Enoshima Junko! Ultimate Fashionista, and world-renowned trendsetter! And no, I’m not using the term rejected, it’s simply degrading. Quick question, do you think Showa Era pirate shirts will make a comeback anytime soon?”

Mukuro was taken aback by Venus. Her choice of words made her sound like your average trendy teenager. But the way she said them, alongside her mannerisms screamed villain from a Victorian Era novel. Like a middle-aged woman wearing a teenager’s skin.

“I’m not too sure about that, but I’m definitely thankful to have someone like you around!” Mukuro lied, with a fake smile. “Hopefully we’ll be able to get along!”

“ _This girl just screams threat, and it’s not just because off the odd aura she emits. I don’t need her brushing my hair or something, and tearing my wig off in the process. Can she tell it’s a wig? Maybe I can just avoid her all year._ ”

“Enoshima…huh?” another voice asked. “Is that what you’re saying?” 

“Tisk-Tisk Yaketsuku, you need to stay there for eight more minutes if you want the grease in your hair to dissolve entirely!” Venus pleaded, running over to the person with their head in the shampoo machine.

Swiftly he sat up, hair swamped with bubbles as he pulled a pair of thick rimmed glasses out of his shirt pocket. He was wearing an average high school boy’s uniform. But on the coat rack beside the shampoo chairs was a pink silk hoppi with some idol groups logo on the back, and a matching pink headband. 

He pushed Venus away, and made his way to Mukuro before leaning his face in a few inches from her own. His breath smelled like garlic, while his crimson eyes peered into her violet ones. 

“She’s not the real thing!” He mumbled, gritting his teeth.

**Yaketsuku Maizono Enoshima Underwood, Rejected Ultimate Fan Boy: Birthday: 8/31, Height: 5’11, Eyes: Red, Hair: Black, Likes: Kimchi and Glow Sticks, Dislikes: Cucumbers and Mecha Anime.**

“SHES NOT THE REAL JUNKO ENOSHIMA! JUST LOOK AT THIS MONSTROSITY!”

“Yaketsuku, calm down! You can’t just talk about people that way!” Venus objected, grabbing his shoulder. “We need to finish your hair, then we can get started on getting your contacts ready!”

“The things eyes are the wrong shade more purple than blue. Junko holds a very specific nail clipping schedule, and these are a few centimeters too long. The hair is also too short, obviously a wig. It’s too scrawny. Especially the ass, that is way too flat. The things a bit too pale. And lastly those disgusting freckles seal the deal! It’s a fucking fake!”

“ _He got me! Damn if the beautician wasn’t bad enough now, I have this freak show to worry about! That was a dead-on analysis too…maybe he has the analytical capabilities of my sister?_ ” 

Mukuro took a step back

“You know that-” Venus began before being cut off.

“I know they use Photoshop on her in magazines! But here’s the thing. I’ve met Junko in real life! And I know this isn’t her! She’s a straight up fake! A dirty fake!”

“Hey chill the fuck out!” Mukuro argued, imitating Junko! “No wonder you’re the rejected Fan boy, you’re too stupid to recognize the real deal when she’s standing right in front of your pimple covered face! The one you met was probably some sort of sideshow freak at a circus, moron! And you’re lucky I don’t sue your smelly ass for copyright after you went and stole my name!”

“YOU BITCH!” Yaketsuku roared, going in to punch Mukuro only for her to snatch his arm and push him back into the shampoo chair. 

Giddily, Venus began to scrub his hair.

“I’ll be with him for a bit! But don’t fret, it’ll be your turn soon enough. I’m eager to traverse every inch of your being to make you wonderful! TTFN, Tata for now!”

“ _Thank god he’s not a fighter. Still though, that was too much. Those are two people I definitely need to look out for._ ”

Exiting the Salon, Mukuro proceeded the remaining way through the gallery and into a surprisingly average looking school hallway. To the right was a large metal door that wasn’t labeled. The sound of clattering came from within, but when Mukuro tugged the handle the door wouldn’t budge.

Proceedings to the next room on the right, she opened it to see a library. Two boys stood talking beside one another.

“Oh? Another one is awake!” A slightly chubby boy wearing a tan vest and slacks said. He also wore a white dress shirt with his mouth obscured by a green scarf, and his eyes veiled by his scruffy brown hair

**Jii Tatsumi, Rejected Ultimate Archeologist: Birthday: 12/30, Height: 5’6, Hair: Brown, Eyes: ???, Likes: Popcorn and Snakes, Dislikes: Museums and Airplane Travel**

“Oho, she looks spunky! Nice nice nice! We could always use someone that can boost the moral around here!” The other boy with braided silver hair replied.

He had on a magenta suit jacket, and matching plaid slacks. Covering his right eye was a silver strapless eye patch. And carried a stack of books beneath his arm.

**Shoto Karasu, Rejected Ultimate Mentalist: Birthday: 2/14, Height: 6’2, Hair: Grey, Eyes: Brown, Likes: Winter Fashion and Shakespeare Plays, Dislikes: Sugary Drinks**

“Hello to both of you! I’m Enoshima Junko, charmed I’m sure!” Mukuro announced holding out her hands for both boys to shake. They obliged both giving firm handshakes.

“So gents, what are we talking about?”

“Oh?” Shoto replied, “We were just discussing how old some of these books are. I’m worried about how a lot of them are going to hold up in this place. Without air they’ll start to decompose right?”

“I wouldn’t know anything about that!” Mukuro replied, holding up her hands. “This fashionistas isn’t used to dealing with old things!”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m here then!” Jii spoke up, his voice unworldly monotone. “I doubt we’ll have to worry about things breaking under the elements. Do you know how many books far older than these have lasted in these exact conditions? I’d say unless we took a match to them, they’ll be fine!”

“Good to know!” Shoto laughed.

Mukuro giggled! “I like you two, you’re like a couple of adorable grandpas!”

“Well, don’t go forgetting to respect your elders then!” Shoto laughed. “Isn’t that right Jii?”

“Yeah, I just hope I don’t get bored here!” Jii replied, glancing at all of the books. “So far it just seems most of the stuff here is just school things. And we’re stuck here for a whole year. What am I going to do with myself?”

“Really man? Look around! There’s a whole plethora of fun in this whole room.” Shoto argued.

“Other people’s stories, not really exciting for me!” Jii sighed.

“Oh, now you’ve got me going. C’mon Jii, I’m ready to give you a tour of just how much excitement these books really do contain! You too Enoshima, let old Shoto tell you how its done!”

Mukuro began to walk off.

“That does sound fun, but we are needed in the rec room. So, I’ll meet both of you there.”

“ _Neither seem like a threat, but that might be an act. A mentalist huh? That could be tricky!_ ”

Mukuro ran out of the library, and into the room beside it. It looked a lot like the previous one, but with a few more desks and chalkboards. There was a separate area with glass cabinets filled with science tools. As well as several drawers and cupboard on the back wall with labels that Mukuro couldn’t read. Another pair of students had also inhabited the room, but appeared less chummy.

One was a girl with black hair that was tied into a side ponytail. She was incredibly tall and muscular. Standing at one of the chalkboards, writing out some sort of equations on it. Her violet uniform, covered in chalk dust.

The other person was a less muscular boy, curdled up into a ball. He had tanned skin and wavy brown hair that looked almost wet. He was rocking himself back and forth while muttering something under his breath.

“Yo!” Mukuro cheered, kneeling down beside the boy. “Are you doing alright? You feeling sick or something?”

“Don’t bother talking to that guy, he doesn’t reply!” The girl at the chalkboard spoke up. “Some of the others tried to get him to say something, but he just stays like that!”

“Is it really okay to leave him like this?” Mukuro asked, still observing the guy as he sat panicking.

“Does it matter? Now be quiet, you’re interrupting my...DAMMIT NOW I HAVE TO START OVER! GET LOST!”

She slammed her fist into the chalkboard, causing the whole thing to break in half, adding to the girl’s frustration.

**Anzu Pitto, Rejected Ultimate Mathematician: Birthday: 9/13, Height: 6’4, Hair: Black, Eyes: Hazel, Likes: Apple Tarts and Milk, Dislikes: Breakfast Foods**

“ _Note to self: Don’t fight her directly._ ”

Following Anzu’s orders, Mukuro left the panicking boy alone. Exiting the room, she passed by a clinic, before she came across the final room of that floor. It contained power generators of which she decided to leave be. 

She retraced her steps before reaching a staircase that she had overlooked the first time across. Climbing it she reached more dorms. Seeing: Jii, Shoto, and Yaketsuku’s names on several of the doors, along with 8-Bit sprites in their owner’s image. She also noticed one for the boy from the study with the name: ‘Kujo’.

She left the area with the dorms, but not before noticing that the dorm hall she had found herself in at the beginning, were on the other side. She chose to go down a set of stairs that were located in the center of the hall in-between the dorm areas. Following another labyrinth of paths that eventually lead her to a cafeteria.

“Stop right there!” Someone barked at her. “I’m still taking count of the food and supplies, and I don’t want some stupid trashy girl coming in and messing up the kitchen!”   
A girl with dusty blond hair tied in a ponytail and covered by a yellow bandana, stepped out from one of the side rooms. She wore a light pink dress, with a white tie and collar. She also wore a yellow apron that matched said bandanna.

**Namiko Yon, Rejected Ultimate Home Economics: Birthday: 7/7, Height: 5’5, Hair: Blonde, Eyes: Blue. Likes: Honey and Colorful Socks. Dislikes: Artificial Sweeteners**

“'Great, another trashy woman’ Miss Namiko sighed” She narrated out loud. “Oh, the humanity of being locked in a dusty old facility, with so many trashy unfit people. Once more in her life it was up to the Ultimate Home Economics wonder herself: Namiko Yon, to take over. And thus, make it so everything would be A OK for the more wonderfully delectable members of the facility.”

“ _She’s really upset, I wonder why? I mean I didn’t even do anything! She called me trashy… I guess she meant it as an insult. I should probably be upset... right?_ ”

“Hey you jerk, I’m standing right here!” Mukuro pretended to be insulted, grabbing the girl by her shirt collar. “Don’t you know who I am.”

“The slut from the magazines, not that I’d read such things.” Namiko scoffed, not even flinching. “Don’t test me I’ve see all of the girls here, and you might just be the most pathetic one so far. So now Miss Namiko has to deal with: a doormat, a coward, a freak, a hippie, a nerd, and now some brat who flashes her smelly flat ass in magazines!”

“ _Why does everyone want to talk about my butt?_ ” Mukuro thought to herself, before glancing to the side.

In whole it was a nice-looking cafeteria. Not as big as the one in hopes peak, but it was still a pretty decent sized one. With plenty of table spaces.

“Hey, if you’re going to bother me, then you might as well pay attention! I don’t want you seducing all the boys here! Your cougar ways may work for you now, but don’t think I’ll just sit by while you steal all the perfect genes!”

“Huh?” Mukuro asked, too confused to make one of Junko’s comebacks.

“This facility is filled to the brim with talented boys, the perfect contenders for making me a wonderful set of perfect children. So don’t go around batting those prostitute eyelashes at them!”

Taking that as her cue to go, Mukuro left the cafeteria. 

“ _What the hell? Junko used to narrate everything until she got bored of it. And that one guy wouldn’t stop talking about being bored? And the Mentalist would be right up there with Junko for analytical skills. Any one of them could be a trick made by her or the Ultimate Despair! But…. maybe I’m just paranoid. If any of them come at me, I can always just kill them. That’s right, nobody can best me in combat!_ ”

She thought, crossing into a new hall nearly identical to the last.

Opening the door to her left, she entered a room full of large metal cages. Alongside the occasional plastic cases, there were several smaller cages positioned along the center of the room. The dome like ceiling was aligned with lights that emulated the sun. 

In the exact center sat a short and plump girl with fluffy hair that was tied in buns. She was positioned on a small stool, gazing at all of the birds that were contained inside the cages. She wore a navy sailor uniform, with several badges pinned on her chest, and a checkered skirt.

Upon noticing Mukuro, she placed a finger over her lips.

“Please do not speak, I do not wish to stress out the birds. Unaelewa?” She whispered, speaking initially in Japanese, but switching to a language that sounded to Mukuro like Swahili.

**Chiapu Soyokaze, Rejected Ultimate Ornithologist: Birthday: 10/10, Height: 4’8, Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown, Likes: Nature Walks and Lilies. Dislikes: Movies**

“ _I guess she’s taking advantage of the ambiance. But she doesn’t seem hostile_.”

Nodding to her Mukuro noticed that the room was connected to an adjoining one. 

This one particularly dark, and filed with fish tanks. Each containing a variety of fish breeds. Along the side wall was a huge tank that Mukuro was unable to see the back of. In the center of which was what looked to be an eerie set of ancient ruins. The shade and silence made it the perfect place for a nap. But the amount of carnivorous fish made her weary of doing such a thing.

She left the zoo’s and proceeded down the hall, entering a lounge area to the left. Where she was instantly approached by a flamboyant individual.  
With long crimson hair that acted as if the room had a draft. He wore a golden sequence overcoat and cape. But surprisingly no shirt underneath, so his pecks were on display for anyone and everyone to see.

His pants were leather, and tightly hugged all of his bits and pieces, ALL OF THEM. He wore stilettos that made him appear taller than he actually was. There was a beard on his face that had obviously been drawn on with a marker. And to top it all off, on the roof of his head was a crown that was similar to the one that Junko wore on occasion

**William Armstrong, Rejected Ultimate Opera Singer: Birthday: 1/3, Height: 5’7, Hair: Red, Eyes: Light Brown, Likes: Playing Guitar and Daikon Radishes, Dislike: Carrots**

“You! My dear! This fellow is absolutely bizarre, he is unable to say a single word!” 

William pointed to another boy. This one was thin, and wore black slacks, a black and white striped shirt, and a beret that covered his combed back hair. His face was covered in white face paint and red lipstick. The only natural part of him that was noticeable were his wide and expressive amber eyes.

**Henri Pierre Javert, Rejected Ultimate Mime: Birthday: 3/14, Height:5’8, Hair: Black, Eyes: Amber, Likes: Watching Rhythmic Gymnastics, Dislikes: Being Ignored**

“Look at him, he’s doing something odd!” William squealed, hiding behind Mukuro.

“Seriously dude?” Mukuro asked, “It’s a mime! He’s pretending to be stuck in a box. Don’t be such a baby!”

“He isn’t saying a word! He’s up to something, I know it!”

“Leave the mime alone!”

“ _Two clowns, not a threat_.”

Dumbasses aside it was a pretty snug room with a lot of couch space, and a tv. Attached to it was several game stations and a blue ray player. Hanging on the walls were posters for Hollywood blockbusters that Mukuro had seen commercials for. And even a closet full of Blue Ray discs. Enough that if someone wanted to, they’d have a movie to watch each night they in the facility. 

“ _Maybe Jii or whatever his name was would want to watch movies to keep himself entertained.” Mukuro thought, before catching herself. “What am I thinking, why should I care about him?_ ”

Looking over to William, he had been forced into a corner by Henri. Freaking out about the mime still pretending to be trapped inside a box.

Mukuro rolled her eyes. “ _Junko would have had a field day with these morons. So far everyone in the facility isn’t worth the effort. Then again nobody from the other class had been at first... shut up Mukuro, you can’t be making friends, it’ll just distract you from your mis... It doesn’t matter, they’ll just get in your way in some way or another!_ ”

She left the lounge, then proceeded down the hall entertaining an area that in the upstairs would have been the gallery. But on this floor, it was the entrance to what looked like a restaurant. Across from which was a darkened area.

“There’s nothing but a locked door over there!” She heard someone say.

Turning, Mukuro saw a short girl with lilac hair exit the restaurant. She wore a violet overcoat and green dress. No socks and white sneakers. A lock of her hair was covering her left eye.

“It’s pretty creepy, so I thought you’d rather not go in there if you had a choice!” The girl continued. “It also gives off a weird vibe, so we should just avoid it!”

“That makes sense,” Mukuro replied, “Besides, why go into a dark room when there’s a restaurant! Anything good on the menu?”

“A lot of high-quality stuff by the looks of it! That one girl with the blonde hair told me not to eat anything until she makes a full list of it all though!”

“Ugh, buzz kill! Seriously, what’s that chicks deal bossing everyone around like that. A lot of the people in here are oddballs.”

“Well, I suppose when you dedicate your life to a single talent you come off as odd to everyone else. I think that as long as we can all just get along the year will go by fast. You’re free to think what you want, but if you go in negative you wont have fun!”

“ _Junko would try and stab this brat in an instant._ ” Mukuro thought, eyeing the short girl. She was oddly cute, with a cheerful but in no way annoying aura to her.

“Yeah, you’re right. There’s no point being negative!” Mukuro replied. “Oh B T Dub, I’m Junko Enoshima, charmed I’m sure!”

“Ningyo Tayu! But I prefer people to call me by my given name!”

**Ningyo Tayu, Rejected Ultimate Puppeteer: Birthday: 10/16, Height: 4’8, Hair: Lavender, Eyes: Lavender, Likes: Cereal and Scissor Sounds. Dislikes: Ball Sports and Pickled Vegetables.**

“Hey don’t forget about me!” A deep muffled voice called from inside Tayu’s coat.

Tayu giggled pulling out a hand puppet, before sliding it over her free hand.

“This is my dog Wan-Wan!” She cheered holding the puppet up to Mukuro. It was made to look like a dog with brown fur and red collar. Its eyes jiggled whenever it moved.

“Woof Woof! Forget this little loser! I’m the main star here!” The puppet said, using a surprisingly deep voice. Mukuro couldn’t help but be impressed with how Tayu was able to not only speak for the dog without moving her lips, but was also capable of throwing her voice so it appeared the sound was coming from Wan-Wan himself.

“The rec room is through the restaurant!” Tayu informed, pointing at a door on the other side of the dining area. “That’s where we’re supposed to meet up, but I guess the others got distracted.”

“No kidding.” Mukuro said, thinking back to all of the others. “Are you avoiding it too, or are you the resident ‘don’t go into the creepy area' girl?”

Tayu burst out laughing, as she slid Wan-Wan back into her coat. She continued this for roughly ten seconds before coughing up a fit into her sleeve.

“Huh? Oh no, I was actually…well you see…there’s this really scary looking girl standing at the door. And I’d rather not go past her by myself.”

“I see.” Mukuro replied. “Well, I’m here now, so let’s go together! I think we can take her if she gets violent!”

“Umm…well…Ok!” Tayu cheered, flashing her a smile that sent Mukuro back a second. On the one hand Tauy was missing a front tooth. But aside from that one detail, when Tayu smiled she was the spitting image of Junko herself!

“Um are you alright?” Tayu asked, her smile fading. “You suddenly look upset, does your stomach hurt?”

“Huh, no I’m fine.” Mukuro reassured. “Lets go.”

Together they made their way through the restaurant. And ended up at an entryway where the so called ‘scary girl’ was peeking into the next room. Her hair was neon green with blue highlights, and wore a creepy looking mask. Her orange and black school uniform was tattered, while her arms and legs were wrapped in bandages. Hung from her back was a weapon case, concealing what was probably a blunt weapon of sorts.

She turned to glare at Tayu and Mukuro, causing the smaller girl to cower behind the soldier.

“Oy, if you two weirdos know what’s good for you, you’d get the fuck out of here!”

**Kanabo Daitan, Rejected Ultimate Sukeban: Birthday 7/22, Height: 5’5, Hair: Neon Green and Blue, Eyes: ?????, Likes: Shojo Manga and Macaroons, Dislikes: Loud Music.**

“And whys that?” Mukuro asked, preparing to fight. 

“ _I guess my covers getting blown early._ ”

Kanabo leaped at the two, before stopping her attack half way.

  
“There’s this really dangerous mother fucker chilling out in there!” She whined, while her whole body trembled in fear. “They’re up to something messed up, I just know it!”

“Do what?” Tayu asked, stepping out from behind Mukuro, making Kanabo jump. “There’s a scarier person than you?”

Kanabo continued to tremble as tears formed in her eyes, and ran down the mask.

“ _Is this girl serious_?” Mukuro asked herself, slowly approaching the door. “ _She does look intimidating, but her tone and the way she’s trembling make me think she’s going to pass out from shock any second now. I guess the person in the rec room must be terrifying._ ”

“NO! If that ass-hat sees you, they might attack!” Kanabo objected, grabbing Mukuro’s arm. Only to be easily brushed off and fell to the floor. “They’re really terrifying!”

“Enoshima?” Tayu asked concerned, as Junko peered into the room.

There they were. Standing no taller than Mukuro’s waist, as they gazed around the room. Wearing a very classy version of what looked to be a yellow Elementary school uniform with brown pants. A matching yellow rain cap was on their head, which their crimson hair peeking out from beneath.

They turned to face Mukuro, revealing their face. It was hard to describe, but suddenly Kanabo’s reaction made a bit of sense. Something about the face just yelled: bad news.

“Um, it’s a little kid,” Tayu stated, peering into the room. “They don’t look dangerous.”

“Are you kidding? Look at that crazed expression, it just screams mischief maker! And the way that they’re inspecting those boxes… probably itching to find a slingshot or something!”

“You’re joking?” Mukuro asked, turning to glare at Kanabo. “You seriously think that kid is going to hurt you?”

“Don’t come crying to me when they flip your skirt!” Kanabo squealed, backing herself against the wall.

“Hey, do you girls mind helping me, or are you just going to stand around all day?” A voice asked. Mukuro turned to see the child gazing up at her from the entryway. “Did any of you happen to catch that guy in the study's name? I was thinking he might need a prescription or something. So, I was trying to find his box!”

Starring at the ground, Mukuro had noticed sixteen different boxes looking similar to ammunition cases arranged in four rows of four. Each had the name of a student that she had met with the exception of ‘Harima' and ‘Kujo'

“Oh, allow me to introduce myself while we’re at it, Masumi Kenji: Rejected Ultimate Babysitter!”

**Masumi Kenji, Rejected Ultimate Babysitter: Birthday 5/5, Height: 3’7, Hair: Red, Eyes: Yellow, Likes: Veggie Tempura and Cocktail Shrimp, Dislikes: Milk Chocolate**

“Harima was the one who locked himself in the gym right?” Tayu asked, glancing at the names.

“Yeah, the weapons guy.” Masumi assured.

“So, then he must be Kujo!” Mukuro deduced, kneeling to open the case. “You mean perception as in medicine, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Masumi answered. 

The crate wouldn’t budge. Upon further inspection, Mukuro noticed that the case was locked by a finger scan. The thought of heading to the study and taking off one of his fingers occurred, but she decided against it.

  
The others had arrived shortly after with a new boy carrying Kujo over his shoulder. He wore a sea green private school uniform, the coat of which was being worn like a cape at the time. On his back hung a quad axe and trident. Both were held up by a bronze shield. He looked extremely tired, as he casually sucked on his right hand.

**Harima Kenshi, Rejected Ultimate H.E.M.A Fighter. Birthday ???, Height: 5’10, Hair: Sea Green, Eyes: Purple, Likes: ???, Dislikes: ???**

“So, what now?” Wakumi asked, having changed into her school uniform. Her hair was fluffy and violet.

“How should I know? The video just said meet in the Rec Room!” Yaketsuku moaned, scratching his nose. 

“Well obviously they expect us to open these boxes, so that’s what I’m going to do!” Anzu groaned, kneeling to scan her print.

“Wait!” Kanabo pleaded. “I-I-It could be a trap! The video said there would be tricks to test us. Maybe this is it!”

“But on the first day?” Shoto asked, kneeling beside his own.

Mukuro watched on in silence as Anzu’s box opened, revealing itself to be filled with: calculators, a few other mathematics materials, a few framed certificates, some clothes, pictures, and various other knick knacks. In the center was a envelope with her name on it.

“Scary!” She said, mocking Kanabo’s paranoia. “I already made the calculations, and everything came out A OK, so nothing to worry about!”  
Shoto revealed a box of similar items. Most of which being more appropriate for his talent of Mentalist.

“Looks to be just stuff from home!” Masumi stated, tying a red apron with a black and white bear on the chest around their waist. “I guess they’re worried about us being homesick!”

Mukuro watched several others open theirs before she cautiously knelt down beside her own, allowing the print scanner to do its job. The metal case jolted open to reveal the worst possible contents. Stuffed inside it were all kinds of weapons. Not even bothering to check the equipment, Mukuro slammed it shut.

Jii looked up from his crate at her.

“Model things, it’s a bit embarrassing!” She excused, to which he nodded understandingly. 

“Alright, now that we’re all here I’d like to say a few words!” Someone called out. 

Mukuro looked over to see Kujo standing at the front of the room. He looked much calmer and was now wearing a white and purple wetsuit, with an anchor on the chest.

**Kujo Akaei, Rejected Ultimate Marine Biologist: Birthday: 6/9, Height: 6’2, Hair: Brown, Eyes: Grey, Likes: Starfish and Figs, Dislikes: Motorbikes and Loud Music.**

“Apologies for my behavior before. I didn’t expect to be drugged for this process, let alone have my wet suit removed. It tends to be the only thing I feel truly comfortable in.” Several of the others traded concerned looks. “That said, I hope everyone else is feeling alright.”

“Now, I’m sure everyone would like to get on with their talent development plans, but there’s something I’d like to propose while we’re all here.”

“So, all of them knew this was going to take place huh? Glad I didn’t mention it beforehand.” Mukuro thought, looking around at the others.

“Now then, I’m sure all of you heard from the video…” Kujo began, making Mukuro glare at him. “Two of those among us, have taken the lives of others!”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!” Wakumi gasped.

“Perhaps Kujo knows who they are!” Shoto advised.

“To think just some psycho has been walking around with us! They could strike at any second!” Kanabo whimpered, holding her head.

“But, why would they allow someone like that in a facility alongside other people?” Masumi asked

“Sacrifice?” Jii suggested, making Kanabo scream

“Tisk tisk, don’t even joke about that!” Venus scolded

“That one fellow who refuses to speak is suspicious!” William accused, pointing to a wide-eyed Henri.

“Forget the clown, I’d say that one girl who’s actually going around counting knives and threatening people is the psycho!” Mukuro spoke up, trying to turn attention as far away from herself as possible.

“I’m incapable of violence, it’s against my training!” Namiko argued. 

“Is this really the time to be arguing? You’re like toddlers!” Anzu groaned, crossing her arms.

“Raise your hand if you aren’t a killer, Sawa?” Chiapu called out in Japanese, raising her own hand.

“Dumbass! That’s not going to work!” Yaketsuku whined 

“Everyone should calm down, freaking out and turning against one another will only lead to...” Tayu began, before catching herself and trailing off.

“SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!” Kujo roared above the crowd. Everyone went silent, obediently staring up at him. “Going for one another’s throats isn’t helping anyone. Now, I believe two of you may have been the cause of multiple people dying in the past. But that doesn’t make any of you a maniac. Mistakes are made every day, and any one of us is capable of killing someone by accident.”

“As one of you said, the foundation in charge of this experiment wouldn’t put two murderers in a facility with civilians. And that warning was just a formality to make us aware that people with such pasts were living among us. Remember, the reason we’re all here is because something about each of you is preventing you from joining the best of the best. So whatever that may be, I recommend each of you keep track of your own flaws before going around hunting other people’s”

“Believe what you will, but I myself am choosing to give the two killers, the benefit of the doubt. I’ve seen people die because of one person’s carelessness before, so I understand that better than anyone. And I know that there are those that would like to keep that a secret. Especially if they want to build new healthy relationships. So, if anyone here would like to reveal themselves as a so-called killer, step up now please.”

Mukuro glanced around at the others. Nobody stepped up, so neither would she. Mukuro was in no way a smart person, or a tactician. But wherever she was, be it earth or hell. Remaining as Junko seemed like a good idea. At least until she got more information.

“Understood!” Kujo nodded, “Then whomever you are, you still have the chance to speak up at any time. Even if its with me in secret. ”

There was a bit of mumbling from the crowd, before Kujo cut them off again.

“That said hopefully we can all get along. The foundation gave us a note!”

Pulling a gold foiled letter out from within his crate. Kujo split it open with his finger and began to read.

“Dear Rejected Ultimate’s of the Baldr Facility Experiment. We welcome you to your new home for the next 365 days. We trust you’ve taken a look around, as well as taken note of your plentiful gifts from your old homes. We’ve truly outdone ourselves at revamping this oceanic facility to give you the ultimate proper living space.”

“HOLD ON, OCEANIC?” Kanabo screeched, “A-a-a-as in underwater?”

“Yes, we are currently positioned in the Pacific Ocean. It was on the contract that you signed.” Kujo replied, before continuing to read the letter. “That said, we must make it clear this isn’t going to be a cake walk for all of you. We’ve developed programs for each of you, to drive your talent to new heights.”

“You’re expected to work hard to develop your talents a minimum of six hours a day, each day you are here. As well as keep up with the rest of your school work. Remember, the reason all of you are here is because you aren’t currently fit for hopes peak. You may think you’re the best there is, but each of your talents have been held by at least two other alumni before you. And every one of you have scores that are nothing compared to theirs. Don’t, take this lightly. Good luck, and we’ll see you in a year.”

There was an uneasy silence, as Mukuro looked around the room at all of her classmates dejected faces. Those who had been cheerfully eager mere minutes ago, were now drowning in despair. So much that Junko would be drooling at the mere sight of them.

“OY!” Kujo yelled, shaking the room. “Hey now, so what if people from the past are considered better than you? Do you think Great Gozu was that amazing a wrestler when he went to Hopes Peak? That Ai Rei really was the true Ultimate Violinist? Talent standards change over time! You’re all being given a second chance to overcome your pasts and your misfortunes and take back what’s yours! Why else would you be here?”

“Kujo now stands above everyone, what a contrast from how he started out. He went from a nervous wreck to the Rejected Ultimate: Leader.”

“Now, I say we spend the remaining evening, getting to know one another over dinner.”

  
As everyone proceeded to the restaurant, Mukuro stood watching them. Her stomach was still itching in the spots where she had apparently been shot.  
She was now alone. Everyone had gathered in the other room leaving her in silence. Or so she thought…

  
“Don’t fail me again smelly one!”

  
Mukuro spun around only to find nobody there. Panting she continued to look around the rec room.

“Where am I?”


	2. Promise Lives Within You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro has issues getting along with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter by: Soupyyarts.   
> You can find their commission info here: https://soupyyarts.tumblr.com/post/624676069503533056/heres-my-updated-commission-sheet-contact-me

_Slick_

  
_Slick_

  
_Slick_

  
The sound of a knife slicing through red organic flesh had always been something familiar to Mukuro. Throughout her days in Fenrir, mornings at hopes peak, even after “ _The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind_ ”. 

No matter where she was or what she did, there were always apples. Apples that she would slice into thin strips, and nibble on as she’d aimlessly wait for her next mission.  
Mukuro’s gurgling stomach ordered her to pick up the pace, while a sense of regret flared inside of the soldier. Scolding her for retreating to bed early to avoid the others. All while missing dinner in the process.

The students in Class 78 were easy enough to interact with while disguised as Junko. After all, Mukuro was allowed almost a full year to observe how her sister interacted with each of them. Giving her helpful pointers before Mukuro was forced to take on the SHSL Fashionista role for the Killing School Life.

But with these new people, the soldier often found herself going blank. With only a few key phrases of her sister’s routine to work off of, how was she supposed to come off as genuine?

Finally finished cutting her apple. Mukuro washed the knife, and proceeded to the cafeteria. Anxious to find someone she could eat breakfast with. 

Almost anyone would do, so long as they weren’t Yaketsuku. Of course, it wasn’t like she was eager to make friends or anything. She just needed company so that she wasn’t sitting by herself like some weirdo.

That’s when she felt it. Someone was watching her from behind the fridge!

Not thinking, Mukuro set her plate down on the counter, and lunged at the spy. 

Quickly, she snatched one of their arms and violently twisted it behind their back. There was a clatter, as whatever they had been holding fell to the ground.  
Then with her free hand, Mukuro squeezed the back of the person’s head, and shoved it against the cold metal fridge. 

Mukuro glared at the culprit, eventually recognizing Tayu: The Rejected Ultimate Puppeteer.

“Ow ow ow ow ow!” Tayu whimpered, struggling to get free.

“What are you doing creeping around?” Mukuro questioned as Junko, “Sheesh, I thought you were that glow stick freak or something!”

Mukuro let go of Tayu, who winced as she massaged her wrist.

“Sorry, I was just getting food and didn’t want to get in your way.”

“Oh no, it’s my bad!” Mukuro apologized, playfully dusting off Tayu’s shoulder. “Sorry for attacking you kid. It’s just that creepers are always trying to get their hands on me. So, there are times where I gotta get rough with them you know? Don’t want them getting too much of a backstage pass.”

_Backstage Pass? Dammit that’s singing!_

Nodding, Tayu knelt down to pick up the plastic bowel she had dropped. Alongside pieces of corn cereal which scattered upon impact.

Mukuro knelt down to help her.

“Pretty lucky that you didn’t have milk in it yet!” Mukuro commented, attempting to make small talk.

“I don’t think milk in cereal tastes all that good!” Tayu replied.

“Huh, I don’t think I’ve ever heard that.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry!”

“Huh? What for?”

“N-nothing I guess!” Tayu stuttered, picking up the last bit of cereal and dropping it into the bowl. “Thanks for helping me, but I’m going to eat now!”

“You’re not going to eat those are you?” Mukuro asked, also rising to her feet.

“The place is clean, right? It’s a waste not to eat them!” 

“I guess!” Mukuro replied, picking up the plate of apple. “Hey, why don’t we eat together! It’ll be better than awkwardly sitting down in the middle of someone else’s conversation, right?”

“Kya ha ha!” Tayu laughed. “You don’t have to sit with me, I’m not mad that you made me spill!”

“No no no, it’s not like that!” Mukuro stammered, accidentally breaking out of her Junko persona. “I just wanted someone to sit with, so what do you say?”

* * *

“Tayu, question?” Kujo asked, pouring milk into his coffee.

“Huh? Is something wrong?” The shorter girl responded from the other side of the table.

Sometime after Mukuro and Tayu had sat down for breakfast they were joined by Kujo, who until then hadn’t said anything. Instead choosing to focus on several wordy documents that he had kept in a folder.

“I was looking through your file, and It doesn’t mention anything about you being lactose intolerant, or vegan, or anything like that. So, is there a reason you’re not putting milk in your cereal? I doubt it tastes all that good dry.”

Tayu stared blankly at him, as she swallowed what was in her mouth. 

“Not that there’s an issue if you prefer it that way!” Kujo added, realizing how brash he came off.

“No, I like milk.” Tayu replied, scooping up more of the dried corn. “I just didn’t want to waste any in case someone else wanted to bake, or something.”

_Why did she change her answer?_ Mukuro thought, as she noticed Tayu’s face turn pink.

Kujo took his pint of milk, and poured the rest into Tayu’s bowl. The puppeteer’s eyes went wide, as she awkwardly gazed over to Mukuro then back to Kujo.

“The cafeteria food is supposed to be restocked every seven days. Compliments of the S&W Foundation. Same for the restaurant. In a way it’s more of a waste to not use it!”

“Um, thanks!” Tayu whispered, as Kujo smiled to himself. “You sure do know a lot about this place!”

“I’ve been working for S&W since I was in diapers. There isn’t a single crack or crevice of this facility I don’t know about.”

“Tayu has a file?” Mukuro interrupted, making the puppeteer choke. Thrown into a fit of coughing, Tayu banged on her chest until milk ran down her chin.

“Um, yes she does!” Kujo informed, keeping his gaze on Tayu. 

_That was awkward._

“In fact, everyone has one. It was one of the things I requested when signing up for the experiment. But I’m taking my time with each, so I’ve only read two so far. I’m hoping to have them all looked at by the end of the week.”

  
“Now that’s not fair!” Shoto complained, sitting at one of the other tables with Jii. “I should have asked for something fresh like that. Not old audiotapes I’ve listened to hundreds of times.”

“Don’t you feel that’s an invasion of our privacy?” Anzu quizzed, chewing on a piece of toast. As Chiapu sat beside her, rambling and pointing at a book filled with pictures of birds.

“No, I don’t” Kujo replied “If any of you have important health hazards, I want to know. On top of being a marine biologist, I’m also a registered ship’s doctor. So, I think it’s perfectly fair.”

Mukuro gazed at Kujo.

_A file huh? Is it Junko’s or mine? If he’s working for the S &W foundation, then he’ll know what’s going on more than the others... if this is real. Is he Ultimate Despair? One of Junko’s pets? Well, whomever he is at this time Kujo could be an enemy._

  
As Mukuro though this, the hairs on the back of her neck stood tall. Like a soldier or assassin, suddenly someone around her had extreme malicious intent. And they were approaching quickly from behind. Nearing closer and closer.

Quickly, Mukuro dodged a tray of breakfast food, right as it was about to collide with the back of her head. Instead it merely grazed her cheek before slamming into the table. Splashing food all over the place.

  
“WHAT THE FUCK YOU PSYCHO SLUT?… I mean, oops my bad, must have tripped!” A nasally voice rang from behind Mukuro. The mercenary sighed, recognizing Yaketsuku as it's owner.

  
Kujo now stood defensively, having avoided most of the mess. The less fortunate Tayu on the other hand, had been covered in a soggy puree of egg, porridge, and juice.  
Turning to face the Rejected Ultimate Fan boy, Mukuro was suddenly taken aback. He looked like a completely different person. His missing glasses made his eyes appear more imposing than before. Made even more noticeable by how his greasy hair had been completely shaved off.

Mukuro peered down to see that she had also become a victim to the attack. Albeit, probably not in the way intended by the attacker. Seeing that her chest was the only thing dripping with lumpy slop.

Yaketsuku sneering at her, dissatisfied with the results.

“Oh no! Enoshima is a mess.” he mocked, grabbing his cheeks. “Here, let me help!” 

Yaketsuku lunged as Mukuro, attempting to grab her shirt. Only for him to be easily outmaneuvered by the soldier. She slid from his grasps, making him fall headfirst into the messy table. Without a second wasted, she grabbed the back of his neck with one hand, and his left arm with the other. Then like she did with Tayu, shoved the arm behind his back.

“You fucking whore!” Yaketsuku squealed, his voice cracking.

“ENOUGH ENOSHIMA!” Kujo interrupted, grabbing her shoulder.

Mukuro obliged, letting go of Yaketsuku who turned to glare at her sadistically.

“JUST YOU WAIT BITCH! I’ll beat you sooner or later. I’m a powerful stream, and you’re just a boulder made of dried shit. I’ll keep going, slowly and slowly breaking you down. All until there’s nothing left. I’ll get the better of you. And when I do…the real Miss Enoshima will be so grateful with how dedicated I am! That she’ll let me shake her soft porcelain hands! SO, YOU NASTY SK-"

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Kujo yelled, forcing himself between the two. “Yaketsuku, take it easy! Go remake your breakfast, and get eating. We’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

Yaketsuku made a new plate, and sat down at a table on the opposite side of the room. Spending the whole time scowling at Mukuro as he ate. 

Namiko took it upon herself to clean the mess that Yaketsuku had made, jabbering to Kujo while she did. But not before ordering Tayu and Mukuro to move to a different table. So now Mukuro sat with Masumi, as Tayu went to her room to wash up.

Shortly after, a high-strung Kanabo sat down beside Mukuro to: ‘Keep an eye on the kid’. Followed by Venus who sat beside Yaketsuku, informing him of some sort of future beauty treatment. Occasionally glancing at Mukuro from out the corner of her eye. And lastly Wakumi entered, claiming she was unable to get Harima to leave the gym for breakfast. But set aside some food for him in case he got hungry.

Upon the final few minutes of breakfast, Tayu returned with a large duffel bag in tow!

She carefully unzipped it, before making her way to Anzu and Chiapu’s table. Handing what looked to be a small child to each of them. She then did the same for Shoto and Jii, Wakumi, Kujo and Namiko, Venus and Yaketsuku, and eventually she made her way to the table where Mukuro sat.

Mukuro gasped upon seeing her present. A small felt humanoid, with beady-purple-buttons for eyes, strawberry pink hair, a small plaid skirt, and black shirt. It was a Junko hand puppet.

Gazing around the cafeteria she noticed that everyone had been given a puppet of their own, modeled after themselves.

“You made these? But when?” Mukuro asked.

“I had trouble sleeping last night” Tayu replied, handing Masumi their puppet. “So, I thought I’d get an early start, and make everyone a nice gift!”

Reaching into her coat, she pulled Wan Wan from her pocket.

“Wan Wan! The little nerd kept me up all night with it!” Tayu made him say, before having him attack her face.

Mukuro slid her hand into the sleeve of her newly acquired felt sister. Almost tempted to make it say something vulgar.

“I did most of the details from memory alone. I’m sorry if there are mistakes on anyone’s!” Tayu announced, beaming a huge smile.

“You did these by memory? No pictures?” Kanabo asked, trembling as she held up the tiny sekuban. 

“If that’s true, then I commend your attention to detail little puppeteer!” Venus spoke up, holding up her own limp puppet. Then, slowly she approached Tayu until they were less than an inch apart. Before gently handing the puppet back to her. “But, gift or not this is a complete waste of your talent.”

Tayu gasped as she watched her creation forced back into her empty hand, only for the beautician to press a skeletal finger against her lips.

“Hey Venus, what are you doing?” Wakumi asked. “She made that just for you!” 

“I understand that, but was doing so a valid use of her abilities?” Venus questioned. “I’m not all that familiar with her craft, but I’ve seen several bunraku performances and Broadway plays. Enough at least, that I know that puppetry can be displayed in much grander ways than these simple Muppets that she has quickly thrown together. Tisk Tisk, little girl if you desire to be more than just a reject... Then I suggest you cease distracting yourself with these silly things, and go beyond your limits!”

Tayu hung her head, as Venus began to walk away.

“I’m not trying to be rude or anything, understand that.” Venus informed, making her way back to her table. “All I ask is you remember why you’re here.”

“Oh Please, all that coming from someone doing the bare minimum herself? Give me a break!” Mukuro exclaimed, before panicking and biting her tongue.

_What was that? Why are you bringing attention to yourself idiot?_

“Excuse me?” Venus queried, rushing over to Mukuro with a forced smile. “Tell me, rejected fashionista, how exactly am I doing the bare minimum?”

“Yaketsuku is your model, right? So basically, all you had to do was wax his unibrow, give him a bath, and get rid of that grimy hair.” Mukuro replied, wincing as she realized that all eyes were now on her. The exceptions were William and Harima who weren’t present. “All that BS you were sprouting about ‘expanding natural beauty’ or what not? What a joke! Anyone can help a dumbass learn basic hygiene. And yet you’ve got the balls to scold someone over a talent you don’t give a rat’s ass about. Acting like some holier than thou bitchy princess. How about you fuck off, and stay in your damn lane!”

  
“I had higher hopes for you, Enoshima!” Venus sighed, standing up straight. “I despise the title of rejected ultimate, but that doesn’t mean I don’t find it completely unwarranted. All of you should be aware of Hopes Peak’s standards. And from what I’ve seen of this batch…” She turned to gaze at Tayu, before growing a wide grin. “I’m confused how some of you even made it this far.”

“KNOCK IT OFF!” Kujo roared again, making Kanabo jump. “Cairou, Enoshima, there’s no need for that kind of talk. We have more important matters to attend to than petty arguments.”

  
“I WASN’T FINISHED!” Venus shrieked, her glamorous face contorting. “If what Enoshima says is true, and I’m only able to advise you all on hygiene. Then allow me to say this! Several of you are in dire need of a bath. Your stench is nauseating, and I wouldn’t want it filling the bunker.”

With that Junko level insult, Venus exited the cafeteria.

“I suppose you can take mine back as well,” Anzu murmered, setting her puppet down on the shoulder of a completely petrified Tayu. “The gesture is appreciated….to a degree. But I don’t need distractions.”

As she did this, Jii and Shoto also handed their puppets back. Giving their own half assed excuses for why they couldn’t keep them.

Mukuro glanced down at her own gift. Between its cheery grin, and the details on its freckles and outfit. Mukuro couldn’t help but smile. And yet all of these other students were so gung-ho to get rid of theirs. It made no sense to her.

Suddenly a skeletal hand snatched the puppet by its head, and ripped it from her hands.

“Hey!” Mukuro called out, suddenly losing her Junko persona for a split second.

“You little bitch!” Yaketsuku hissed, using his free hand to grab a handful of Tayu's lavender hair. The shorter girl cried out, wincing in pain while as she reached for her head. Dropping all the puppets she had been holding. 

Mukuro rose to her feet, only to be pulled back down by Kanabo.

“Let Kujo handle it! You don’t want to get in trouble again, right?” the Sekuban whined.

Taking her advice, Mukuro watched as Kujo rose to his feet.

“Yaketsuku!” He rebuked, his voice stern as ever. “Let her go!”

“Let her go? Are you a half-wit or something?” Yaketsuku replied, yanking on Tayu's hair. “Now, what’s wrong with this puppet? Huh?” He demanded, shoving it against her face.

Tayu didn’t reply.

“I’ll give you a hint: JUNKO DOESN’T HAVE ANY GODDAMN FRECKLES!”

“YES SHE DOES!” Tayu finally spoke up. “SHES RIGHT OVER THERE, SEE FOR YOURSELF!”

“That’s a fake!” Yaketsuku sneered, accidentally spitting in Tayu’s face. “If you’re going to use Junko’s image you little freak. DO IT RIGHT, OR DON’T DO IT AT ALL!”

With these words, Yaketsuku threw the puppet of Junko to the ground with the others, crushing it with his heel. He then went on to massacre the group with a flurry of stomps that sent a mess of felt, cotton, stuffing, and button eyes into the air. Eviscerating each of the felt companions.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Kujo shouted, grabbing Yaketsuku by the collar. His free hand curled into a fist, prepared to strike.

“Stop it Kujo!” Someone cried out, making everything go still. Mukuro froze, only her racing heart signaling that she was still alive. Kujo let go of Yaketsuku, who in return let go of Tayu. As all eyes in the room turned to focus on Masumi. “Seriously, use your own advice. Just because he’s being a grumpy butt, there’s no reason to be a meanie.”

Nobody dared to make a sound. As Masumi now had everyone under their control.

“Yaketsuku, that was very naughty of you! Please apologize to Tayu this instant!” Masumi continued, sternly rising to their feet, and placing their hands on their hips. “You’re a big boy! Stop acting like a baby! Do you need a time out to think about what you’ve done?”

Mukuro’s eyes were now entirely fixed on the shorter student, especially their mischievous expression that no matter how long she’d look at it, hadn't changed in the slightest. But they now had a strange new aura surrounding them as they scolded their classmates.

  
Yaketsuku sweated profusely while sneering at Masumi, before suddenly escaping the room.

“Good grief, I really do have my work set out for me!” Masumi sighed, trudging over to Kujo. “And you, Mr. punchy! Do you really think hitting people will help? If anything, it would just make him act even more naughty. Then what? You’ll just hit him again until he takes a nappy? A boo-boo to the ego for a guy like that won’t help anyone! You need to be understanding, while not letting him get away with that sort of thing. Do you think you can do that Mr. S&W?”

“Right,” Kujo replied. “My bad.” 

  
Pulling a notebook out from her apron, Namiko cleared her throat in disgust. Scribbling something down inside it, she left the room without taking her puppet with her.

Mukuro starred at Tayu.

_You should say something! Junko would say something to her! But don’t be forceful, it might come off as demeaning!_

“Are you alright Tayu?” Mukuro asked, kneeling down beside her. 

“It’s fine, Mr. Armstrong didn’t want his either!” Tayu replied coldly. As the puppeteer silently picked up the discarded pieces of puppets from off the ground. 

_Alright! But…what now?_ Mukuro pondered, before noticing Tayu pick up a small thread of pink yarn.

“Hey, since stupid Yaketsuku broke mine. I was wondering, could you maybe make me another one of these lil guys? I really like that you gave it my freckles!” 

“I can’t do that!” Tayu suddenly snapped, her voice breaking as she did. 

With her bottom lip quivering, Tayu rose to her feet, and approached Wakumi. Being sure to avoid eye contact with everyone while she did. “Do you happen to know where Harima is?”

“If I recall, he’s in the gym.” Wakumi answered, “But wait, are you doing alright? Do you want to talk about-"

“The gym? Thanks!” With that, Tayu ran off.

_Was it something I said?_ Mukuro thought, watching the short girl exit the cafeteria. 

The back of her throat stung, probably from yelling at Venus. Something Junko might have done herself, but would definitely scold Mukuro for doing in her stead. If the coma story was true, and Junko was at Hopes Peak, she’d be enraged.

“What the hell was that?” Junko’s voice echoed, as Mukuro hung her head.

  
Thinking back on the first night of the killing game, Mukuro felt sick.

She thought of how she stood frozen in the surveillance room that Junko used to watch everyone while piloting Monokuma. While her younger sibling tore the wig from off Mukuro’s head. 

Before her short black hair could even fall-down around her face, Junko had slapped her.

“You dense-stupid-skank, what the hell was that bullshit?” Junko scolded, smacking Mukuro again. “Seriously, are you trying to get your ass found out?”

“But I was only doing what you told me to! I used your script and everything!” Mukuro excuse, pulling a spiral from out of her bra. “’Junko Enoshima, charmed I’m sure’, peace signs, call people: ‘darling’!”

Junko smacked the notebook from out of Mukuro’s hand, before impaling it with her stiletto. Piercing a decent sized hole through the center.

“Wow those are sharp!” Mukuro stated, before being slapped again.

“What’s with the cringe British accent dumbass?” Junko continued, grabbing her older sister’s entire face with a single hand. “Dew yew tink dis es arry potta owa sum ting?”

“No, but you use one sometimes!”

“Because I can actually pull one off!” Junko yelled, hitting Mukuro a final time. “Now, go put some ice on your face! We don’t need that shit swelling! 

“Y-yes Junko!”

“Keep up the shitty performance and you just might become the first victim. And mark my words, I’ll be taking you out myself!”

Holding her stinging cheek, Mukuro’s heart fluttered.

“Oh Junko"

Junko

Junko

“Enoshima? OY EOSHIMA!”

“Huh? What’s the matter?” Mukuro questioned, while the memories of Junko faded.

When she came to, Kanabo and Wakumi were the only ones still in the cafeteria, both wore odd expressions.

_Did I kill someone?_

“Did you not hear the announcement tell us to start heading to the new room?” Wakumi asked, pointing to the exit. “Apparently, it’s important!” 

“We’d better haul ass,” Kanabo whined, “Might get in trouble if we’re late. I bet you the others are already there waiting!”

“What do you mean by ‘something important’, and what new room?” Mukuro demanded in her regular voice, before suddenly recalling her predicament: “I mean…did they say what for? Cause if it’s just a repeat of yesterday’s Rejection BS, I have better ways to spend my time!”

“Hey, check this out!” Kanabo giggled, as the girls approached the dark area across from the facilities’ restaurant. From inside her pocket, Kanabo pulled out the puppets that Tayu had made of Masumi and Namiko! 

“Hey, those aren’t yours!” Wakumi rebuked, “You should give them back!”

“N-no way!” Kanabo rejected, slipping the chibis back into her pocket. “That rug rat has everyone else wrapped around their pinkie, but not me! I don’t trust kids, even ones that are smart enough to attend high school. Besides they’d probably just use it for pranks or something. As for Namiko, she left the cafeteria without it so finders’ keepers!”

“But as a Sekuban, aren’t you like notorious for vandalizing things? You know: breaking windows, graffiti, all that jazz?” Mukuro queried, “Why does it matter if Masumi is a prankster?”

“It doesn’t, I’m not scared of that shrimp! I-I’ll kick their ass if they try anything!” Kanabo yelled defensively. “Same with any and all of you! Especially that nerdy virgin, or the shitty puppet girl!”

“Tayu?” Mukuro asked, “What did she do?”

“She’s such a creep!” Kananbo stated, cautiously looking over her shoulder. “Don’t let the cute toys fool you! The way I see it, somethings up with her giving these away! I mean, it’s unsettling how detailed they are! She was probably sneaking into people’s rooms last night. Shit, what if they have cameras in the eyes!”

“And yet you have three of them with you?” Wakumi pondered, pulling her own puppet from out of her book bag. “You’re just being silly, Tayu probably studied our features at dinner last night! Besides, if you locked your door before bed, there’s no way she could have gotten in!”

“Who said anything about her sneaking in through the doors?” Kanabo objected “If you ask me, she’s using the air vents. I heard noises coming from the one in my bathroom last night while I was on the can.”

“You’re just paranoid,” Wakumi chuckled, as the three of them reached their destination. “There’s already enough tension here, so we really don’t need you stirring up any more drama.”

As she said this, Wakumi pushed the door open to reveal the new room. 

Mukuro’s heart sank. 

Inside was what seemed to be an exact replica of the Court Room that Junko and herself had set up for the Killing Game. From the exact same lighting, floor, and wallpaper. Down to the similar set of podiums arranged in a circle towards the center. None of which were labeled.

Everyone was there, save for Harima and Tayu. While a huge screen displaying a countdown that had just reached two minutes replaced Monokuma’s throne.

Mukuro cautiously took her place at an empty platform in-between William and Chiapu. A light flashed bright pink the second both of her feet came in contact with the panels.

“What happens if Harima and Tayu don’t make it?” Wakumi asked, scratching her chin.

“Is expulsion too much to ask?” Namiko replied, directly across from the skater. “I mean, we all heard the announcement, so it’s on them if they can’t make it on time!” 

Mukuro glanced over at the two empty spots on either side of Yaketsuku, who was positioned right across from her. He was glaring at her as per usual. Beside the empty spot on his left stood Venus, also giving Mukuro a dirty look.

_I haven’t even been here twenty-four hours, and I’ve already made enemies. Maybe I should arrange an accident._

“Attention Rejected Ultimates!” A voice suddenly called out from the speakers attached to the screen. “We hope you’ve found comfort in your new home, and friends.”

  
“Should we be taking notes do you think?” Chiapu asked Anzu, who stood right beside her, and directly across from Venus.

“Today marks the first Sunday of many that you will be spending here. Which means two very important things need to be done. The first is a quick survey to show us how well you all are getting along with one another!”

Mukuro’s pedestal flashed on to reveal that the surface was a touchscreen. The electronic frame suddenly displayed portraits of each classmate (herself included), in four rows of four.

“We simply ask that each of you to arrange your classmates at the bottom of the screen in the order that you find them appealing. The further you place the classmate to the left, the least you’d like to get to know them. The closer to the right that they’re placed, the more intriguing you find them.”

Looking around, Mukuro noticed that people had begun arranging theirs, with Namiko already finished.

Quickly, Mukuro dragged Tayu’s portrait to the far right, seeing she was the one that the soldier had spent the most time with. 

Beside Tayu she put Kujo, having been intrigued by the files he supposedly had on everyone. And getting close to him meant a better chance at getting a look at said files, as well as possibly retrieving her own.

The others, save for: Venus, Namiko, Kanabo, and Yaketsuku, were all arranged at random behind the those two.

Namiko was next. Despite appearing harmless physically, her attitude could become a bother. Then Kanabo, seeing that her hysteria and reputation could cause problems should she get violent. Then Venus due to the incident from that morning, and finally Yaketsuku.

Locking in her answers, Mukuro felt exhausted. As someone who had never given much thought about others. Suddenly being told to rank people she barely knew was no easy feat.

“It appears everyone present has locked in their answers. Those who are absent won’t have a recorded vote this week.”

“It feels like we’re on a game show!” Shoto stated, scratching the side of his nose. 

“It’s odd that they’re already asking us this, we haven’t even known each other a whole day.” Chiapu added, while the system tallied the votes.

“I suppose first impressions are important” Anzu replied, awkwardly giving Chiapu a thumbs up.

“Alright, the votes have been tallied, and here are the results! From the worst to the best, the first impressions rankings are: Ningyo, Armstrong, Yaketsuku, Harima, Javert, Kanabo, Jii, Anzu, Namiko, Wakumi, Shoto, Chiapu, Masumi, Venus, Kujo, Enoshima”

“Are you kidding me?” Namiko demanded, pouting like a child. “How am I so low?”

“The computer miscounted!” William added.

_F-FIRST?_ Mukuro thought to herself. _It really must be a miscount!_

There was a stock recording of fanfare, while a metal claw holding a red box descended from the ceiling. Placing it before Mukuro on the touchscreen.  
  


_Do what? A present?_

  
All eyes were now on Mukuro, making her feel embarrassed. Some of their expressions were pleasant, while others not so much. But the one thing they all had in common, was anticipation to see what was inside.

Slowly, Mukuro tore the package open. Making even the prerecorded mechanical voice seem uncharacteristically silent from the tension.

“Dumbass, it might have been a trap!” she could almost hear Junko say.

But it wasn’t, or at least not a fast-acting trap. Instead, what Mukuro pulled from the package was a key. One roughly the size of her pointer finger, and made from a jade green substance. It had a handle that was shaped like a starfish, and smelled like spearmint.

She took a second to rub the artifact between her fingers. Its texture was odd to Mukuro who wasn’t used to feeling such material. Before she held it up for everyone to see.

_Quick, what would Junko say about this?_

“Man, bummer! They could have at least given me chocolates, or a puppy, or something. What am I supposed to do with a stupid key?”

_Nailed it_

“That Junko Enoshima, is a skeleton key for the entire facility” The automated voice answered. “Since your cohorts have named you as the most desirable personnel. You’ve earned access to every entrance in the facility. To activate the key: simply hold it up to any lock, and in roughly five seconds the door will open.”

“Any lock? Even the ones for the dorms?” Kanabo whimpered, clawing anxiously at her hair.

“But use it wisely. You wouldn’t want to do anything that would hurt your reputation.” The screen warned. 

“As for the rest of you, don’t be sad if you didn’t receive the reward for this week. Every Sunday you will meet here again, for even more chances to win. Especially seeing that the way you view one another is bound to change constantly throughout the year. So, we’ll need each of you to continue being present for voting as often as you can.”

“Big deal, she got a stupid key!” Yaketsuku complained, banging his fists on his pedestal. “Who the hell wants that?”

“Well, at least you don’t think like a pervert.” Wakumi stated softly. “Hey look! Harima and Tayu are on the empty pedestals!”

Mukuro glanced at the pedestal to Yaketsuku ’s right, which now had Harima's face displayed on the front. Above it read: ‘Absent’ and beneath it read: _3000_. On the left was Tayu’s face with the same thing, but her number was _1500_.

  
Everyone around the circle did, with the screens displaying all of their names and numbers.

**Ningyo: 1500, Armstrong: 2000, Yaketsuku: 2500, Harima: 3000, Javert: 3500, Kanabo 4000, Jii: 4500, Anzu: 5000, Namiko 5500, Wakumi: 6000, Shoto: 6500, Chiapu: 7000, Masumi: 7500, Cariou: 8000, Kujo: 8500, Enoshima: 9000**

“This is your payment for the week. The score is equal to Japanese yen, which can be spent on specialty items in the restaurant. As well as items from our facility store that is currently being opened as we speak, located in the recreation room.”

Several of those with lower scores had become noticeably upset by this development.

“Of course, the food provided by the cafeteria is still free, as well as utilities. But cash is useful. Especially for those of you who might want something a little extra!”

Mukuro gulped, once again she felt several pairs of eyes beam into her. 

“But onto the most important matter of today! This meeting marks the beginning of the trials!”

“Trials?” Anzu murmured, pulling out her calculator.

“Like with a Judge,” Masumi asked, “What for?”

“The Baldur Facility Experiment is designed to assist each of you in improving your talents. So, in order to test that improvement, we’ve designed a series of trials for each of you. Pass your trial and you’ll receive a point reward. Fail a trial and… well, let’s think positive. But enough talking, more doing. Which of you will brave the trials first?”

Mukuro’s touchscreen reverted back to the graph with everyone’s faces from before. Although this time it read: “Trial Mode” in pink letters at the top.

“But we don’t even know the rules.” Masumi objected, popping their fingers.

“They’re allowing us the option to attempt anyone’s?” Venus questioned, scrolling through the trial options under each person’s name. “There’s even a choice where you can pay to force someone else to partake in one!”

“I’m more concerned with what the trials are exactly,” Shoto stated, “Are they like video games? Quizzes?”

There was a whirling mechanical noise, as Mukuro suddenly felt herself being shifted backwards. Her podium crept along the floor alongside everyone else’s. While a huge metal tube emerged from the ground in the center.

Everyone’s pedestal came to a halt save for Kujo's, who’s crept towards the tube.

“Coral Reef identification can’t be that hard” He assured to everyone, “I’ll let all of you know what to expect when I’m finished, alright?”

A door on the tube slid open, allowing Kujo's Pedestal to enter. Only shutting again when the Biologist was safely inside the machine.

The big screen changed to a five-minute countdown. Starting instantly when Kujo’s tube (as well as everyone else’s pedestals) flashed cerulean. 

Minutes felt like hours, but nobody made a sound. They just watched on, as the tube continued to stand tall in the center. Upon the last ten seconds though, people began to get antsy. Swaying back and forth uneasily, while the clock continuously counted down. Then it ended.

The cylinder turned green, as the door slid open. Allowing Kujo out to join the others. Panting heavily, he rested his hands on the pedestal so not to fall over. As it drove itself back into position. 

“Success!” The screen cheered, adding and extra five-hundred points to Kujo's score, making him tied with Mukuro.

“What happened?” Namiko asked, placing her hand on her heart.

“What was the trial? What did they do to you?” Jii added, actually seeming interested in something for the first time since arriving.

“It was something else, that’s for sure.” Kujo moaned, still leaning on his podium. “It was almost like one of those virtual reality games with the visors and the headphones…it felt so real.”  


“Sure, the trial was easy enough.” Kujo continued, coughing into his sleeve. “It was just swimming around a coral reef for four minutes. Then it just had me identify all the fish and plants I saw down there. But that said…it felt so real. My whole body felt like it was actually emerged in the chilled ocean water, I could taste the salt, feel the fish brush past me…it was so real!”

Everyone watched as Kujo continued catching his breath, most of them unable to believe or even comprehend what he was saying.

All but one.

“Well, isn’t that sweet, you got to spend some time with the fishes. But now it’s my turn.”

Everyone turned to Yaketsuku selecting his own trial.

“You’re giving it a try now?” Wakumi asked.

“No shit I am! And I’m not doing the bare minimum, like that stupid fish fucker. I talking top tier difficulty! S rank trial! Nico Raven master quiz!”

Pridefully, Yaketsuku rode his podium into the machine, where his five minutes began instantly.

“Nico Raven?” Chiapu asked, breaking the silence.

“She’s a singer,” Wakumi answered, “Have you heard the song _My Fake Death_? That’s her most popular single!”

“She’s not just a singer!” Venus spoke up. “She’s a straight up enigma! Her voice is her only consistent feature. Her aesthetic changes frequently, and her face is always obscured. The music videos are artistically done so that nothing of her true identity is revealed. She has absolutely no social media presence, and her home life is a complete secret. It’s said that even god doesn’t know about her, nonetheless paparazzi, and especially not fans!”

“Then why be famous?” Masumi questioned.

“To achieve godhood!” Shoto answered, twirling a lock of his hair. “Someone like that wants to be remembered differently by everyone who comes across them. No two people would remember her the same way, giving her a sense that she has become an advanced being of sorts.

“What a freak!” Namiko moaned, “I don’t get the arts.”

“Either way, I’m worried about Yaketsuku.” Kujo said, finally able to stand properly. “If she’s that mysterious, how can he pass a trial revolving around her?”

“Success! Perfect Score!” The automated voice cheered.

Yaketsuku’s laughter rang from the tube as he was released. A thousand points were added to her score.

  
“Bow before me losers! I am the master!” he squealed, with his hands pridefully set on his hips. “Perfect score on the hardest level, and not a single drop of sweat on me! Grovel before me you freaks”

“But how?” Shoto gasped, “Even I’m unable to read someone like that!”

“Because, I know the correct way to observe those I admire.” Yaketsuku sneered. “The candy boys and girls of the stage provide me my life-force. And unlike all those heathens who just sit in the stands observing them like slugs. I weave my seeds into each and every one of my idols. In turn, taking full advantage of the emotions they make me feel. And as the seeds grow, so do our bond. And with that bond, I learn everything there is to know about each of them!”

Sweat ran down Mukuro’s back

_This guy, feels that way about Junko?_

“Miss Raven is no different. She can hide her face all she wants, but nobody can hide from the eyes of God! Here I bet all of you thought I was just a filler attendant for this experiment. But you couldn’t be more wrong. I CONTROL ALL MEDIA!”

“Enough of your rambling, it’s my turn to go!” Anzu cut in, selecting her own trial. “If you ask me, it was just dumb luck that you passed.”

“Go Anzu Go! Go Anzu Go! RIBORIBO!” Chiapu cheered, bouncing giddily.

The tall girl once more gave her friend a thumbs up as the door closed, and the countdown began.

“Wow, I sure am glad that’s not me. Math is such a pain!” A new voice stated, forcing Mukuro to look up.

“What was that?” she asked, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Who said that?”

“Oh! That was me!” Chiapu answered, “ Riboribo means hooray!”

“No, not that. Someone said they weren’t good with math!”

The others gave Mukuro odd looks of concern, causing her to blush a bit.

“Nobody said anything of the sort,” William replied, pretending to stroke his beard. “Perhaps a hearing exam is in order my dear!”

“Oh, my bad! It must just be the nerves!” Mukuro excused, flashing a peace sign.

_Am I hearing things now? God, I must look like a total nutcase!_

Suddenly a loud buzz turned everyone’s attention away from Mukuro, and onto the trial tube. The lights on the top flashed red, as the screen read: ‘FAILURE’ in bright yellow letters.

  
The door slid open revealing Anzu. She wearily leaned over her podium, with eyes wide with disbelief.

“H-how? Th-there’s no way!” She gasped as a pair of metal cuffs wrapped around her ankles and wrists. “W-what is this? What’s happening?”

“Those who fail to pass their trial, are to be sent to the Penalty Room!” The voice informed, as Anzu’s podium began to creep away from the circle and into an entryway that eerily slid out from a nearby wall. “Think of it as a remedial class. An experience to help you improve the areas that you fall short in.” 

  
“This penalty will be distributed within three-to-four-hour periods over the next few days, and you are unable to leave once it has begun!”

“A-ANZU!” Chiapu called out, helplessly watching as the door closed behind her friend.

“God speed young talent, you will need it!” the voice finished its announcement, with everything returning to normal.

“What a shame! And she was so confident too!” Yaketsuku gawked, “Guess not everyone can say they’re as wondrous as me!”

“Do you all think she will be alright?” Chiapu asked, not taking her eyes off of the so-called: Penalty Room.

“Are you kidding?” Kanabo replied, hugging herself. “They said it was basically none stop remedial classes, right? A nerd like her must be having a field day!” 

“But they said she can’t leave until the twelve hours are over! I hope she won’t get lonely!” Chiapu sighed, slowly turning to face the rest of the group.

“Alright, who’s next?” Kujo questioned, “Remember, we’re not supposed to leave until everyone who wants a turn gets one.”

“I have an idea!” Yaketsuku cheered. 

“That’s great buddy, but you’ve already gotten a chance to go. Let someone else give it a shot first.” Shoto advised.

“Shut the hell up dumbass!” Yaketsuku screamed, banging his fists against the table. Regaining his composure, he turned to Mukuro with a nasty grin before typing something into his podium. “How about we let Miss Enoshima take her turn!”

A pair of cuffs wrapped around Mukuro’s arms and legs, as the podium crept towards the trial tube. 

“Yaketsuku, what are you doing?” Masumi demanded. “Don’t be a meanie!”

Yaketsuku howled, while his points split in half.

“You can pay to force someone else to do a trial, right? Now we can settle this once and for all! If this bitch is the real Junko, then there’s no way she’ll fail an expert level quiz on herself!”

“You’re insane!” Mukuro growled, trying to break free with no avail. 

“If you pass, i’ll admit my mistake. I’ll even leave your ass alone for as long as I live! Fully accepting that you’re the real Junko. Sound good?” 

“As if, you liar!”

“I’m a man of my word! Fish fucker's files can tell you that! So go on and fail the damn quiz, teach everyone just how much of a pathetic con you are.”  
Mukuro growled as she was slowly consumed by the trial tube. Engulfing her in pitch black as the silver door fastened behind her, initiating the quiz.

“You really are a disservice. You good for nothing piece of gum under my Gucci platform heels." 

“How?” 

  
Mukuro looked down to see that she had been freed from the podium, and was now sitting in a limousine. Sitting across from her was Junko, wearing a leopard skin coat and drinking sparkling water from champagne glass.

“Isn’t it obvious, the trial is fucking with what little goddamn brains you have! Now hurry up, you only have four minutes and thirty-three seconds left!”

“What about the quiz?”

  
“Like I care. I’m only YOUR conscious after all. I only know what little shit you know, genius.”

“Why did you kill me?”

“Jesus, do you not listen? God even in your own god forsaken head I have to explain everything to you. IM NOT THE REAL JUNKO! I’m a hallucination caused by trial drugs so you can get your fix!”

“My what?” Mukuro asked, looking down to see that she was daintily holding her own glass of water.

“You need me to scold your ass! You’re so nervous that you’re hallucinating me to cope, because you’re not confident enough in your own dumb decisions.”

“Am I not doing good?”

“What do you think?”

“….no?”

“OF COURSE NOT! You’re really fluking the Junko Enoshima image with this shitty performance you’re giving. And this time I can’t even spear your flat chest to put you out of your misery. I swear to god if you’re going to imitate me, do a better job. You’re acting like a cringe fan fic Junko. Did you eat bologna or something? Your burps reek!”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know how you’d act around this group. At least not like I did the other one.”

“Then get good, or get lost! You’re lucky the only asshole to call you out on the bullshit dripping from your face holes, is a fucking psycho that none of the other basket cases listen to. Now get lost, you’re making me nauseous!”

“Wait, Junko! I need-"

“BUH-BYE!”

Junko pulled a gun out from her breasts, and shot her sister point blank in the forehead.

Returning to the trial room, Mukuro was met with a plethora of looks of approval. Setting her hand on her forehead, she felt the area where she had been shot. Only to find nothing while her podium returned to its original position.

“You did well my dear!” William complimented.

“Are you alright Enoshima? Did you hit your head or something?” Chiapu asked.

“Huh?” Mukuro pondered, looking up at the screen to see the word **success**. “I guess so. The game just made me feel like I got hit by a truck!”

Yaketsuku threw a tantrum, nearly breaking his podium.

“Nnnnnn IMPOSSIBLE! You mus-" 

“Hush Underwood!” Venus interrupted, instantly forcing Yaketsuku to freeze in place. “You’re a man of your word, correct? She won, so accept the loss with dignity and grace.”

Tears formed in the fan boy’s eyes. While streams of blood trickled down his lips from how hard he had been clenching his teeth. Slowly the podium crept to where a second penalty room was hidden. 

“Not fair!” He mumbled, too shocked to move. He trembled subtly as the door locked behind him. Successfully trapping the Rejected Ultimate Fan Boy inside.

“Since the two penalty rooms are occupied, trials for today have come to a close!” The voice announced, without a second to spare. “Don’t fret if you were unable to participate today, they will reopen this time next week. Now, take the rest of the day to prepare for the upcoming week. Good luck, and remember; even rejects have potential.”

* * *

“Do you think Harima found his breakfast?” Wakumi asked, looking through a magazine. “I hope he liked it!”

“I’m sure he knows to go to the cafeteria when he’s hungry.” Shoto assured, observing several capsule machines with catalogued items on display. “I want to know how these things work.”

  
After the trial, everyone who participated decided to check out the store together. It was roughly the same size as the lounge with separate areas for clothing, toiletries, books, magazines, and other random knick-knacks. Alongside a few capsule machines.

“It’s like a raffle,” Masumi informed, “You pay for the ball, and it gives you a prize paper. Then you take the paper to the counter, and they’ll take the prize to your house. Or your room in this case! Like Santa!”

“I’m not a kid you know,” Shoto joked, “You don’t have to word it like that!”

Mukuro sat on the counter, head still throbbing from her earlier experience. Just when she thought she was getting used to everything, the situation threw her a curve ball.

_If that was just my mind playing tricks, then what happened with the quiz?_

“Well, what’s this thing they gave me?” Shoto pondered, studying the coin shaped coupon.

“It’s a Goomboom!” Kanabo cheered, taking it from him. “How cut-cruddy! Just a dumb stuffed animal!”

“Oh, well in that case, I’ll just toss I-"

“NO! I’ll take it! It’ll be fun to burn!”

Mukuro’s eyes scanned the store as Jii and Chiapu looked at books, while William draped a cape over his shoulders. Finally, she caught Venus eyeing something in the knick-knacks section. 

  
Jumping from the counter, Mukuro strut over to where the beautician was. 

“Anything good?” She interrogated.

“I was just browsing these Tomodachis,” Venus replied, not looking up. “Without Yaketsuku here to work on, I’ll have quite a bit of free time over the next several days.”

“So that’s the kind of toy you’re okay with, huh?” Mukuro demanded, placing her hands on her hips. “The puppet makes you throw a damn fit, but you can spend a week messing around with some little 8-bit bastard?”

  
“Don’t start.”

  
“No, I’ll start all I want! How can you get onto someone about how they’re ‘ _wasting their time_ ’, then come in here and do just that?”

  
Everyone was now watching Mukuro with concern.

“Same with all the rest of you! The ones who gave the puppets back for whatever bullshit reason. You’re all a bunch of fakes! You claim that you don’t need a handmade gift from someone, but the second you get money you waste it on crap! You all have some nerve!”

With this Mukuro strut over to Wakumi.

“You think Harima and Tayu are still together?” She asked, making Wakumi place the magazine back on the rack.

* * *

“Hey Enoshima, I don’t want to upset you or anything, but are you doing all right?” Wakumi questioned, opening a bag of chips. The red sack decorated with yellow flames and peppers. “I get you still being mad about all that’s happened today, but you shouldn’t just walk up to people and start arguments. They’ll treat you like they do Yaketsuku, and you don’t want that, right?”

“What the hell are you talking about? I just call it like I see it!” Mukuro groaned, not making eye contact. “You should do the same. The fake ass ditzy-nice-girl routine that shallow chicks like you put on for interviews, will just invite those jerks to walk all over you!”

_How was that, Junko? Real enough?_

“I’ll ignore that since I’m sure you don’t actually mean it. Instead, tell me what’s really bugging you? Is it really because they gave back the puppets? Maybe stress from winning the poll, or Yaketsuku making you take that quiz?”

_Why is she asking this?_

“Go ahead and get it off your chest,” Wakumi cheered, “I won’t repeat any of it!” 

“I don’t want to, fuck off!”

“I don’t want you to do anything stupid! So, you might as well talk to me.”

“Again, fuck off! I don’t need you playing good Samaritan.” 

Without realizing it, Mukuro now had her hands wrapped around Wakumi’s throat. The pale girls’ violet eyes looked oddly relieved for being in that particular situation.

“What, do you think playing therapists will get you in my good graces? So you can just sit aside like you’ve been doing, while I do all of yours, and everyone else’s dirty work?”

_What am I doing?_

Dropping Wakumi, Mukuro held her head.

  
“Darn.” Wakumi sighed under her breath. “So, feel better?”

Thinking on it for a second, Mukuro hadn’t felt better at all.

_What, what just came over me? Junko? I was just trying to be like….no!_

The red circles on her torso began to sting once more.

  
_Junko, who acted that way because she was bored. Do I really want to be like that? Do I want to spread despair?_

Looking down at Wakumi, Mukuro’s heart stopped.

  
_No, I don’t! That’s what got me killed! And if I keep at it, then I’ll just end up like I did before. NO! I won’t be the kind of Junko that she was, I’ll be my own Junko!_

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I just lo-" Mukuro began, leaning down besides Wakumi, who pushed her hands away.

  
“It’s fine,” Wakumi interrupted, “I just want you to be ok. I’m sorry that you feel that I’m fake. It’s not my intention.” 

“No, I didn’t mean that. It’s just more like…. well, I don’t know.”

“It’s hard to be genuine around all of them, huh?”

Mukuro gasped, as Wakumi stared down the hall.

“There’s not an ice rink for me to practice on. Almost all the food in the cafeteria and restaurant contrast with the diet my trainer assigned me. When it comes to academics, I’m at an elementary school level. Compared to everyone else, I have no reason to be here. I barely have a chance to make it into the Ultimate’s Corse. And they all agree, I see it on a lot of their faces. That i’m basically better off dead, then here with all of them.”

Mukuro sat in silence. Like with Tayu, she was aware that she should probably say something, but was too emotionally constipated to come up with anything.

“Enoshima, do you believe in fate?”

“I…I’ve never given it thought”

“I do. I really do.” Wakumi replied, picking the chips up from off the ground. “My horoscope for this month said there will be big changes for me over the course of the next year. And if that’s true, then things should start looking up for me. So, no matter what happens, I can’t let these things get me down. All bad stuff happens, so that the good stuff feels better.”

_Fate huh?_

“I mean things have already been looking up for me, I…. oh no! Enoshima, we still need to find Harima and Tayu!”

  
As Wakumi rose to her feet, Mukuro starred down at her own hands.

_All of this happened for a reason? It’s not bad luck, just fate being hard on me?_

“Hey Enoshima look, its Harima!” Wakumi cheered, waving to the boy as he hurried over to her. “Hey bud, did Tayu give you your puppet?”

“H-hurt!” Harima gasped, grabbing at his shoulder and hair. “No…. had…had a... ummmm it’s a…. mmmmmm….NO!”

“Somethings wrong.” Wakumi warned, holding her arm out to block Mukuro from the startled boy. “Don’t touch him Enoshima. Let me handle this!”

“Oh, ok!” Mukuro agreed, cautiously watching on, as Wakumi started shushing.

“Shh, hey Harima.” Wakumi cooed, drawing out her vowels. “It’s gonna be ok buddy. Shh. Yeah, it’ll be ok.” 

Harima rocked back and forth before shoving his fingers into his mouth. Seemingly calming down.

“Shhh, alright Harima that’s good. Now, is it ok if I touch your face?” Wakumi asked, her voice still gentle as ever.

Harima nodded. Leaning into her strokes, while his trembling refused to slow down.

“What’s gotten you so riled up?” Wakumi asked, giving Harima a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, you can tell me!”

“BAD!” Harima cried, his fingers not leaving his mouth. “N-N-No! Bad!”

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, unable to comprehend what Harima was saying. Then she noticed it. Stuck to Harima's bangs was a speck of what looked to be blood. Wakumi noticed it too.

“Oh no, are you hurt?” Wakumi asked, as she continued gently stroking his cheek. “Tell me what happened.”

“Bad!” Harima shrieked, his whole-body trembling from fear. “Bad…hnnnnn…BAD BAD BAD!”

“Shhh it’ll be ok Harima, did Tayu give you your gift?” Wakumi asked again, still trying to calm her friend. “Tell me what’s gotten you so worked up?”

Harima now had his whole right hand in his mouth, as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

“Hey what’s wrong? What are you crying about?” 

Mukuro ran past them, not stopping when Wakumi called out for her. At top speed she rushed in the direction that Harima came from. Then turning the corner, she found Tayu.

Mukuro’s throat closed. Her legs gave out, forcing her lean against the doorframe of the gym she had occupied. 

Wan Wan lay torn in half, resting in a puddle of his owner’s blood. As Tayu lay against an exercise machine, not moving an inch. Her face encased in dried blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Worlds End Club direct hit me hard. 
> 
> Again, special thanks to Soupyyarts for the art for this chapter. Check out their their art/commissions here: https://soupyyarts.tumblr.com/post/624676069503533056/heres-my-updated-commission-sheet-contact-me

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this chapter by: Soupyarts
> 
> You can find their commission info here: https://soupyyarts.tumblr.com/post/624676069503533056/heres-my-updated-commission-sheet-contact-me


End file.
